


But the Fire is so Delightful

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Eve, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Back Together, Het, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Slash, Team as Family, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get into the Christmas spirit. But how long will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Nightcrawler's 1st ongoing solo series and during the Claremont and Davis 'Reload" era of 'Uncanny X-Men.' You should be able to enjoy this fic on its own without having read the comics or my previous stories. Just know that until this point Kurt and Logan have been on and on again, off relationship for years and the off part not always within their control. 
> 
> Originally published December 30th 2010
> 
> Kurt, Logan, Ororo, Scott, Emma, Kitty, Piotr, Rachel, Hank, Bobby, Christine, Anjulie and T'Challa all belong to Marvel Comics and Disney

^^^

_...But the fire is so delightful!_ Music echoed throughout the Institute. It was Christmas Eve morning and the school was bustling, most of the students were on their way out to stay with family and the remaining students all decided to throw in for a field trip. Most of the staff will soon be leaving as well. The Kitchen radio blared with holiday cheer.

Kurt was at the kitchen counter and surveyed his adopted family, it seemed to be a lively morning, his friends were a continuing source of amusement for him. 

“Emma…” Scott glanced at his watch and tapped his foot as he waited for his new lover to get packed; they were going to spend some alone time at the cabin in Alaska that his grandparents so kindly let them borrow. Scott sighed. “We’ll be late for our flight.”

“Oh relax, darling and don’t be so dramatic, a woman must always remember the essentials,” she smirked as she stacked five suitcases at the top of the steps. 

“I don’t understand why I couldn’t just fly us ourselves. I’m a licensed Pilot.” Scott rolled his eyes lightly before releasing a smile. 

“Yes, but the point is that during the festivities you will not lift a finger, you are just going to concentrate on relaxing these next few days, besides… “ She waggled her eyebrows, “that will leave you with your hands free.” She smiled naughtily. 

Scott gulped and cleared his throat. “Uh, were those the essentials you were talking about?”

“One of them.” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Oh.” Scott cleared his throat as he tugged at his shirt collar, before giving Emma a kiss. 

“Oh god! Get out of here, you two! You are making me sick.” Kitty said in disgust. Kurt laughed as he went for the coffee. 

“Good Morning, Katya.” Piotr said softly as he bent down for a kiss, Kitty gladly accepted as she pushed her spoon through a bowl of ‘Cocoa Puffs’ while sitting at the counter.

“Mmmm…” She kissed back with fervor. 

“Oh dear god, Pryde. ‘Cocoa Puffs’?” Emma looked on in horror. 

“Sorry, no French pastries today, sweetheart.” Kitty stuck out her chocolate covered tongue at Emma.

“Yuck. I think that’s our cue to leave, Scott. Piotr, be a dear and get my luggage?” 

“Hey!” Kitty gave her a sharp look. “My boyfriend is not your servant!” The colossal man put his strong hand on her shoulder to calm her. “That is all right, my love. It isn’t a problem.”

The Russian mutant went up the steps, he tried to lift the suitcases but to no avail. He put them back down with a huff. 

“What do you got in there? A whole beauty salon? Figures…” Kitty rolled her eyes.

“You mean it’s not natural?” Rachel piped in as she entered the kitchen door. Kitty snorted. 

“Oh, get bent. The both of you.” Emma sneered. 

“Ooooh.” Rachel mock hissed and reached for a banana on the counter and started to peel the yellow fruit. 

"Ladies..." Kurt said in a warning tone. Not that he could do much of anything if he tried. 

On command Piotr activated his armored form and hefted the packages and slowly, oh so slowly, as he could hardly see, made his way down the stairs.

“Be careful, honey.” Kitty called with concern.

“Oh god, Petey returns from the dead only to die by Emma’s beauty arsenal.” The redhead snorted, popping the last bit of banana in her mouth. 

“Dude!” Bobby says as he enters the conversation and the entryway. “Don’t even joke about that.”

The Russian finally made it to the bottom step and set the luggage down with a loud thump.

“How are you doing there, champ?” Asked Bobby.

“I do not wish… to do that ever again.” The hulking mutant uttered lowly, while catching his breath. 

Kurt laughed. “I’m sure you’re a hero in Emma’s eyes.”

“Yeah, Scott might actually have to see her ‘au naturale.’” Rachel muttered. 

Emma stared daggers the red-heads way. “…”

Rachel smiled triumphantly at the icy blonde. 

“Leaving.” Emma said coldly as Piotr brought the rest of the bags to the car. 

“Please do.” Kitty muttered. 

“Shrivel up and die, Pryde!”

“Not before your implants do!” The petite brunette called after her.

Emma stiffened before walking out the door, grabbing Scott by the sleeve. 

“Good Morning, everyone!” Ororo said cheerily as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Kurt took in her appearance as he leaned against the counter, mug in hand. “You look lovely this morning, Ororo.”

“Thank you, Kurt.”

“You have plans, I see.”

“Yes. I will be away for a few days at the Hilton… with T’Challa.”

“Oh…” Kurt looked down. “Well, he is a great man, Ororo. I am happy for you.” Kurt thought of the brief flirtation they had going on quite recently. Nothing much became of it but then Kurt didn't really pursue it. _Face it Wagner, you have become rusty._

The mutant-goddess blushed a bit and let out a slow smile. “Thank you, my… friend. And you, what are you planning?”

“Nothing specific.”

Ororo frowned. “Why did you not take Rogue and Remy up on their offer to accompany them to the city?”

“I figured they could use being alone.” Kurt shrugged, the ebony skinned mutant looked on in concern before Bobby's irritated voice cut in. 

“Pryde, is that the last of the ‘Cocoa Puffs’?!?”

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Gimme a break, Drake.”

Bobby went over and shook the box on the counter before looking inside and gasped in dismay. “It is!” The dirty-blond mutant glared at her. 

Kitty just looked on without remorse. 

“I specifically requested these, yet you asked for ‘Wheaties.’ Why don’t you eat those?”

Kitty shrugged. “I was trying to be healthy, but I changed my mind.”

“Thanks, kid. Could you be any more of a brat?”

“I could try…” 

“Kitty, the car is here. We should be on our way. Your mother is waiting for us” Piotr called out to Kitty. 

Kitty took a couple of more quick sips of her coffee before putting on her jacket, hat and mitts. "She'd kill us if we're late. She went through so much trouble this Hanukkah." 

She quickly ran over to Ororo and Rachel for a hug, Bobby too, though a bit reluctant and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

“Have a wonderful time, Katzchen. You too, Piotr.” Kurt waved. 

“Da, have a Merry Christmas, my friends!”

“Bye!” Kitty yelled before the door slammed behind her and her lover. 

“Rachel, what will you be doing?” asked Ororo. 

Rachel smiled. “I’ll be visiting my cousins. It will be my first time meeting them.”

“That’s wonderful, child.”

“Yeah, I’m really excited.”

***Honk-Honk!***

“That’s my ride.” Exclaimed Rachel, suddenly a bit of mischief grabbed hold of her as she looked over at Kurt, and she ran to the archway to the den and grabbed the mistletoe, ran back and placed it over Kurt. She pulled him to her roughly by the shirt and planted a deep kiss on his lips. They felt soft and warm. Kurt struggled a bit in surprise, just in time for Logan to enter. She was taking his breath away. Then he relaxed into the kiss and returned it warmly. She pulled back and smiled, stroking his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Kurt.” 

Ororo smiled and put her hand to her mouth. Bobby laughed but Logan’s expression was unreadable. 

Kurt sighed, blushing violet, and grinned sheepishly. “Merry Christmas, Rachel. “

She went to hug Logan, Ororo and Bobby. “Goodbye, everyone!” 

They waved as she too disappeared out the door. 

“Well, I’m off. Hank will be driving me to my parents house.” Bobby stated. 

“Doesn’t he have plans with his parents?” Kurt asked, a bit confused. 

“Sadly, no. His father has a bad cold and he has strict orders to stay away, they will be celebrating next weekend, so my parents invited him to our little shindig.” 

“Have fun, Mein Freund.” Kurt said. 

“I’ll try. You know how my parents can be.”

“They love you, Robert.” Ororo said sympathetically.

“Yeah… yeah, they do.” Bobby smiled crookedly.

“Yo! Snow cone! Time to go!”

“That would be Hank.” Bobby shook his head. 

“Hello, everyone.” Hank said enthusiastically as he entered the kitchen and nodded to the remaining mutants, “Kurt, Logan, Ororo – looking gorgeous. Bobby.”

“Hello, Hank.” Ororo, Kurt and Logan all replied. Though Logan muttered his greeting. 

“Ok, Hank. Let’s sattle up.” 

“Got everything, Lone Ranger?”

“Very funny, furball. All I have is this duffle bag.” He threw it over his shoulder. “It’s all natural.”

Hank looked on perplexed and whispered to Ororo and Kurt. “What?

They both shook their heads. “Later.” They whispered. 

“I’ll walk you gentleman out, T’Challa should be here soon.” Ororo said. 

Hank smiled in surprise, “Woah, Ro. I heard but didn’t quite believe. That’s wonderful. T’Challa is a great friend of mine…” the conversation trails outside as the door shuts for the final time that day. 

“So, Elf. It looks like it’s just you and me.” Logan smiled a bit tensely. 

Kurt jumped a bit. “Gott, Logan. Make noise will you?”

“Sorry. Old habits die hard I guess.” The older mutant chuckled. 

“So, who’s the lucky lady today, Mein Freund?”

“What?”

“Surely you must have a date on this special occasion. You are rarely without one.”

“Nah. Not this time.”

“What about that detective you were getting cozy with?” Kurt said in a teasing tone. 

“Didn’t work.

The younger mutant frowned, “I am sorry, Mein Freund.” Kurt said sincerely, and that irked Logan for some reason he could not place. 

“Well, everyone seems to be gone, visiting relatives or singing to strangers or however that guff goes…”

“Caroling.” Kurt smiled bemusedly. 

“Huh?”

“It’s called ‘caroling’. Perhaps you should try it yourself?”

Logan snorted. “Nah, not my thing. You once tried to get me to pray, you know how that turned out.” 

Kurt lifted up his finger and smiled devilishly. “Ah, but I did get you to call out the Lords name on more than one occasion.”

“Yup.” Logan turned red. It was funny to see, thought Kurt. 

Kurt then felt suddenly foolish. He shouldn’t have brought up their past relationship, but ever since they had sex under the moon that summer, to help get through his ordeal with the ‘Church of Humanity’, a one time thing they agreed, he couldn’t get their past out of his mind. 

“Besides, how do you know I don’t have plans?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

Logan hated when Kurt did this, all playful flirtation without a care in the world. He had obviously moved on. 

“Oh. Sorry. You do? Huh.” Logan muttered, looking at his feet. 

“Maybe…” Kurt studied him, he loved teasing his feral friend, and partly he wanted to put his friend at ease and to change the subject. He didn’t want to rub the past in his nose like before. He had obviously moved on. 

“With who? Christine?” Logan almost rolled his eyes. 

Kurt’s heart sunk briefly, “Nein. That ended weeks ago.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.” He smiled inside, and tried really hard to feign sympathy. “Who then?”

“Guess.”

“Nothin’s really ringing any bells here… waitaminute, that dame you met at ‘The Box,’ Tanya… whatsername.’

“Nein. Try again.”

“C’mon, Elf” Logan sighed but gave in. “You finally got the Scarlet Witch to return your calls.”

“Very funny. Nein.”

“Ro?”

“…” Another pang. _Ouch._ “Actually, Errol Flynn.” Kurt sighed dreamily and held up some DVDs. 

Logan snorted.

“I’m having a marathon.” Kurt harrumphed. 

Logan chuckled “Good old Errol.” Then he laughed some more. “I’ve never seen ya this desperate.” Logan guffawed.

“…”

"Heh. Ahem."

“I’ll have you know, he’s always left me satisfied.”

“Ouch. You know how to hurt a guy.”

“Well, you can just stay here reveling in your own cleverness while I adjourn to the living room to spend time with the perfect man.” Kurt stuck out his tongue and started to walk away.

“Wait.”

“Ja?” Kurt looked at Logan suspiciously. 

“I’ll join ya.”

Kurt granted him a small smile. “Ok. That will be great.”

“I’ll grab us a couple o’ beers.”

“Orange juice for me. It’s too early for beer.”

“Sure thing, Peter Pan. Whatever you want.”

Kurt feigned insult and said, “See you in a little bit.” He sauntered out the back kitchen door as it closed, just missing his tail.

Logan smiled hopefully. “Yeah, see ya.”

^^^


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys give the greatest Christmas gifts - each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Kurt belong to Marvel Comics and Disney!

^^^

It was a few hours later and two Errol Flynn movies later, 'The Adventures of Robin Hood' and 'The Sea Hawk' to be exact. Now they are on 'Captain Blood.' Our misfit mutants watch in awe as its star defeats a dozen pirates with his excellent swordsmanship and sharp, verbal wit. Thick frost filled the window pains long ago, luckily the fireplace is burning to keep the chill out, but as far as one Kurt Wagner is concerned the cold hardly registered, as he was too transfixed with his childhood hero defeating the scurviest scum and wooing the most curvaceous of ladies, much to his short, stocky friends annoyance.

“The style, the skill, the speed! Oh, Errol. Is he not wonderful, Logan?” Kurt beamed while waving his arm in a sword-fighting gesture.

“He’s ok.” Logan muttered. 

“And the grace!”

“Yeah.” Logan rolled his eyes and reached for another beer and held it up in front of his enthusiastic young friend. “Here.” 

Kurt waved Logan away. “Nein, Logan. You are blocking the best part.”

… Whose enthusiasm was getting on his nerves. Logan grunted in disgust before bringing the offered beer to his own lips with determination and downing half of it on one long gulp. “Ah.” The gruff mutant smacked his lips. 

Kurt sighed. “So handsome, too.”

Logan almost spit some of his remaining beer at this, but he finished it and chose to let out a big belch instead.

Kurt looked over at his friend, whose somber mood cut into the swash and buckling taking place on the screen. “Logan, what’s the matter? I thought you loved the classics. Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

The impish mutant looked on in worry, Logan almost laughed, ever the concerned host. He wanted to kiss his brow. Kurt looked adorable when he fretted over others. 

“Of course, Elf.” _Oh no, I’m ruining Kurt’s fun. He’s had it rough these past couple ‘a years. He **should** be having fun._ He wanted to kick himself now. “I’m with my best friend, I have the best beer. What’s not to like?”

The young man stared into his eyes a bit more before speaking. “Ok. If you’re sure? “ Kurt sighed a bit in relief. 

“I’m sure. I’ll get us some more beer, or something else…?” Logan raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I think I’d like a scotch, actually.” Kurt smiled. “Danke.”

“Sure, no problem. I remember how you like it.” 

Kurt blushed a bit inside, if that were possible. “Well, this should be over soon,” Kurt nodded over to the now still screen. “ Then on to ‘Star Wars.’ "

Logan chuckled, “You're goin’ all out tonight, huh?”

“You really don’t need a special occasion to watch ‘Star Wars’ do you? “

“I guess not.” Logan shrugged.

“Anyway, I got ‘Bambi’ for you to enjoy something too. Perhaps I should have splurged for ‘Old Yeller'?” Kurt smirked at his own jab. 

“Keep it up, Darlin'. And you can get your own drink.” Logan snorted.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth in surprise, and blinked, it would have been comical if it wasn't so awkward."Wait – what did you say? You haven’t called me that in...”

Logan stiffened, looking suddenly tense. He looked away from Kurt, wishing himself somewhere else. Trying to hide his romantic affections from Kurt was proving harder than he realized. “Uh, sorry Elf. It just slipped. I’ll go get that drink.” 

Kurt tilted his head aside, “ … Ok. Besides, it’s been years since I’ve seen Harrison in action and Han Solo was always my favorite. What a handsome man. And that Carrie Fisher – what a foxy lady.” Kurt waggled his eyebrows in humor.

“Uh yeah. Be back in a minute. Ok?” Logan cut in, not giving him a chance to go on. _Here we go again._ Logan sighed as he quickly made his way to the kitchen. 

Another hour and a half had passed with two scotches and four beers later; our duo begins to feel the effects of the alcohol. Well, mostly Kurt but Logan was a bit tipsy. 

“So you like Han Solo, huh? You always talked about Leia.”

“Well, I didn’t want to… I mean, that is…” Kurt looked down and started to play with his tail nervously. It was a habit Logan learned to notice when they were “dating.” 

“What?”

Kurt sighed. “I didn’t want to make you jealous.”

“What?!?” The older mutant looked insulted.

“Well, I noticed you would get a tad uncomfortable, so I stuck to talking about Leia and her gold bikini... “ Kurt tried hard not to laugh but his mirth did not escape Logan's notice.

“I was not jealous, Blue Boy. Not by a long shot.” Logan huffed. 

Kurt wiped the smile off his face and suddenly looked very serious. “Of course.” 

“Yeah.” Logan paused a bit to stew over this knew information. “So, you like those bad boys, eh? It makes sense.” Logan looked over at Kurt smugly. It was his turn to poke. 

“Was? Why? I-“ Kurt stopped and blushed violet. “Oh.” Kurt let out an indignant noise before tossing a throw pillow at Logan. 

Logan guffawed and caught the pillow, tossing it aside. “It’s true, and bad girls, too. Amanda, Cerise, Betsy, and I swear I saw you stare at Ro more when she cut off her hair and wore leather and studs.” 

Kurt gulped. _Was it that bad?_ “Yeah, I can see what you mean, I suppose. Anjulie, Kymri -”

“Waitaminute. Who?” Logan put up his hand. 

“Um, during that inter-dimensional trip I had in Excalibur. The ladies, Mein Gott, the ladies. But it almost got me in trouble. Anjulie was quite the villainess. “ Kurt bit his lip before blushing in embarrassment. 

Kurt was going to continue and Logan definitely wanted to hear more. Though, he seemed uncomfortable when he spoke about that period. What happened? Logan was about to ask when he heard a loud ruckus upstairs. Logan was up in an instant, unsheathing his claws. 

“Is anyone here besides you and me?” He said before taking a couple of sniffs as he looked around the room.

“Nein…” Kurt shrugged, as he too got up. 

“Lets go check it out, huh?” As Logan made his way to the staircase Kurt grabbed his arm. “Nein, I’ll port us.”

“Good idea, Elf. Before the sucker’s gone.” 

*BAMF* With that they both disappeared in a puff of ruby brimstone. 

Kurt had them reappear down the hall near Ororo’s room. The noise seemed to be coming from near his sleeping quarters. “Was?” Then Kurt mentally kicked himself. “Wait, Logan.” Kurt said as he grabbed his friend’s arm for the second time that evening.

“What’s up? You got something?”

“No. It is all right. Trust me. Let me handle this.”

“What? But what--?”

“Trust me.” Kurt smiled.

Logan sighed. “Alright.”

Kurt went to his bedroom and Logan followed. When they came to his door Kurt stopped him. “Wait here.”

Then Kurt quickly went inside, closing the door. Logan waited there for almost ten minutes. He started to worry. “Elf, if you don’t come out soon I’m coming in there!”

“Ok, Logan. You can come in.”

As he entered he saw Kurt quickly place a box behind his bed. It appeared to be gold with a red bow. “What you got goin’ on in here, huh?” Logan sheathed his claws and looked around before raising a worn brow. He looked over at Kurt. He had a strange look on his face, a look of excitement and what seemed to be self-satisfaction. What does he have behind there? 

Kurt then crooked his finger. Logan followed with a look of confusion on his face. When he just reached the end of the bed, Kurt reached behind and handed Logan the box. “Merry Christmas.” Kurt smiled.

Logan looked at the package as if waiting for something to explode. Kurt laughed. “Go on. Open it.” Whatever it was it was moving around. Logan ripped off the paper then quickly opened the box. As he pulled aside the flaps, two gold eyes encased in a black mass of fuzz peered up at him. “Meooow.”

Logan blinked, looked at the box, then at Kurt, then at the box again. “What is this?”

Kurt frowned. “You don’t like him.”

“No. I – just didn’t expect it.” Logan pulled the cat out all the way, Kurt grabbed the box to help him and set it on the bed. Logan held up the cat and it licked his face and began to purr. 

“He has his shots and everything.”

Logan nodded, still surprised. Kurt looked on at the touching display. Logan truly was stunned and seemed to be smitten with his new companion. 

“But, Elf…”

“Yes?” Kurt tilted his head and raised one eyebrow. 

“I can’t have a cat. I mean, between being an X-Man and an Avenger…” 

Kurt put up his hand, predicting his protests. “That is all right, Mein Freund. I’ll look after him when you’re gone. Kitty will help too. “

“Well, I don’t quite know what to say.” Logan scratched his head. 

“Well, if you like him, ‘Thank You’ will suffice.” Kurt chuckled warmly. 

“Thank you. And yeah, I like him.” Logan smiled and held the cat closer as it started licking his hand; the older mutant petted him and chuckled. 

Kurt had a brief thought and wondered just how much of a childhood Logan had, from the bits and pieces he was told, not much, before it was replaced with misery. Kurt shook out of his thoughts and remembered something. He reached in the box and pulled out a small red collar with bells on it. He walked over and put it on the cat and Logan held him in place. Kurt looked at the cat, then Logan and smiled. “There.”

“What made you think of this?”

“Oh.” Kurt looked caught off guard and flushed before hesitantly saying, “Um. I remember you telling me years ago about a black cat you were fond of. That you were sure you had a cat. And he was your favorite thing in the world.” As Kurt spoke his hand strayed to Logan’s shoulder.

Logan looked on in wonder. “You remembered that?”

Kurt cleared his throat. “Well... yes.” 

Logan just looked at his friend and smiled bemusedly, Kurt who was so cute and embarrassed, who should never be embarrassed, especially about being such a true friend. He wanted to kiss him. Logan looked at Kurt’s hand on his shoulder, then in Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt removed his hand then cleared his throat again. “So... shall we bring this rascal down stairs with us? I don’t think he’ll take no for an answer if he is anything like Margali’s cat was.”

“Yeah. You’re still not getting’ my gift until tomorrow, though.”

Kurt stuck out his tongue. 

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Logan set the cat down and the feline rubbed against both men’s legs and purred again. “I’ll feed him. I got food in the cupboard.” 

Logan pets the cat as he waits for Kurt. Kurt returned with a cat-dish filled with water and food and placed it down against the wall. “There.” It didn’t take long before the cat rushed over to his food and began to scarf it down. 

“So. What will you name him?” Kurt said as he studied the ebony animal. 

“Well, I was thinking of… Tom.”

“Tom?” Kurt smirked.

“Yeah, I don’t know why but it’s ringing bells for some reason.” Logan suddenly looked thoughtful.

“Something… from your past?” Kurt said carefully. Not wanting to be too nosey. He knew it was a sore spot for his friend. To that he could relate. 

“Maybe.”

Both men were silent for a bit before Kurt finally spoke up. “Come. Lets go finish those movies.”

Logan smiled. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

^^^

Logan yawned as ‘Raiders of the Lost Arc’ was approaching its final act. He looked over at his friend who had dozed off and was now leaning against his shoulder. Kurt obviously wasn’t aware how close he was getting to Logan in his sleep. The guy looked tuckered out. He had to keep himself from reaching out and brushing Kurt’s wispy hair aside. He always loved Kurt’s hair. He smiled. Then Kurt woke up and looked in Logan’s face with sudden surprise. “Oh. Logan.” He looked around blearily. “How long was I out?” Kurt moved away awkwardly.

“I’m not sure, about twenty minutes, give or take.”

“Mmm.” Kurt yawned and stretched. “I want a beer. It’s only 9pm. It feels so much later.” 

“Me too. I’ll come with ya, we can check on Tom while we’re at it.”

Kurt laughed. “That’s sweet. Attached already, huh?”

As they made their way to the kitchen, “Stop your teasin’ and lets- “ Logan stopped mid-sentence and looked up. They were in the entryway, Kurt looked at Logan in confusion. 

“Logan?”

Logan looks above them, looks back at Kurt and says, “Mistletoe.” The older mutant smiles with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Kurt gulps slightly and raises an eyebrow. He changes the look on his face to one of indifference. “Ja. So there is.”

Logan edges a bit closer, but they were practically on top of each other as it was. Only one place left to go really, mused Logan.

“I think Rachel had the right idea. Besides, what’s a little kiss between friends?” The feral man was able to finally claim those lips he wanted to all day. Before Kurt had a chance to register what was happening, Logan surprised him with a deep kiss. After a bit Kurt relaxed and returned the kiss with affection. 

Logan pulled back to look at his friend and smiled. Kurt smiled in return, if a little shyly. “I suppose a kiss from a friend is ok.”

Kurt’s smile faded as Logan reached for his hand and stroked a rough thumb across his palm. “Yeah, but there could be so much more.” 

Logan then pulled Kurt closer and was ready to continue where he left off until Kurt pulled away and said, “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Logan tries again.

“No.” Kurt twisted away. 

Logan pulled back in surprise. “What?”

“I said no.” Kurt sighed wearily. “It always ends in disaster.”

“It doesn’t have to.”

Kurt shook his head. “But it **does**.”

“Kurt…”

“Logan, I am getting too old for this nonsense and so are you quite frankly.”

“That’s the nonsense, Kurt. We’re great together and we’ve both changed. We are different people now. I think we could make it work.”

Kurt crossed his arms, ready for a fight. “Logan, I can no longer be the object of your romantic whims. We could have had something but you ended it. You betrayed me after I trusted you. You… damn you.” The blue man gritted his teeth. 

Logan frowned. “I thought we put that behind us.”

Kurt looked up at this, appalled. “Oh, did we? Or do you mean you ignored it? How come I don’t quite believe it had completely to do with your marriage to Viper.” Kurt eyed Logan accusingly.

Logan stopped cold. That was true. But he did what he thought best because of Viper and Creed, but if Victor told Kurt about his past with Mystique… he shook that thought away. 

“See?” Kurt sighed sadly. The young man looked too tired for his years.

“All I know is that I’m always thinking about you and I love being with you. I want to be with you.”

Kurt set his mouth in a grim line and straightened his posture, making clear he won’t go easy. “Logan, when I got closer to Ororo, you took her out on a date. You. My best friend. You wanted her and you moved right in. You have no idea how much that hurt me. Especially coming from you. “

“Elf…”

“No. I’m not finished. You only want me when one of the frauleins aren’t available. I will not be a placeholder. “ 

Logan got suddenly more animated as his irritation grew. _Of all the bullheaded…_ “It wasn’t because of her, you fool! I wanted **you.** Remember when you asked why I didn’t like Christine and I couldn’t really answer you? The reason was because she was taking you away from me.” Logan hated having to spell it out. His feelings weren’t something he was good at verbally expressing. 

“Taking me away from you? You didn’t **have** me to begin with. We agreed that that last time in the summer was it. You were perfectly willing to move on.” Kurt huffed. 

“I didn’t want to pressure you. That's the last thing you needed at the time.” Logan rubbed his forehead. Perhaps this was a bad idea. No, he railed against it.

"And I need it now?"

"Kurt..."

"Did you kiss Jean, Logan? Not long before or after our last time if I recall.” 

Logan looked down and shook his head. He can never leave that alone. “I’m still attracted to her. But I also know I want you.”

Kurt sighed, deflated. All the previous joy left him. “I don’t think I’ll be having that beer after all. Good night, Logan.” 

As Kurt reached the bottom of the steps Logan could see Kurt’s blue fist tightening on the banister, he waited. Kurt let out a deep breath before saying, “There is a litter pan in the storage room.” And with that he slowly walked up the steps and to his room.

It felt cold suddenly to Logan. The warmth of his friend was like a furnace to him. The feral man wanted to hit something badly as the sorrow and rage built up inside him. He really screwed up with Kurt. He knew it. But he wanted him so bad and still loved him so damn much. He couldn’t let go, even if he tried. Perhaps if he let Kurt know that more often he’d be with him now.

^^^

Logan was still in the living room. Only one small lamp was on giving the area a soft glow. He got a fire going before putting a grate up. Logan sighed. It was nearing 10:00. He suddenly felt a soft bundle of fur rub up against his forearm that was propping him up as he knelt in front of the fireplace. He petted the fur before getting up and going to the small stereo next to the TV. He put on a local rock station. It appears they are on a Christmas music block. He loved this station for that reason. 24 hours of that music is enough to drive him batty. Elvis’ ‘Blue Christmas’ came on. Oh man, thought Logan. This is too rich. The older mutant groaned.

_I’ll have a blue Christmas without you_

_It’ll be so blue, just thinking about you_

Logan sighed again before he went back to kneel in front of the fire.

“Logan…” Logan froze and his heart skipped a beat at the voice. 

He turned around. “Yeah?” Logan looked down a second, then up again and looked at his friend’s young, roguish face. He could swear he saw unshed tears in Kurt’s eyes as the fire reflected in them. They looked like two drops of glowing amber. 

Kurt looked defeated. “I couldn’t sleep... I...

Logan didn't respond, he just nodded before he turned back towards the fire.

“Logan…”

Logan turned back around. “What, Elf?”

“Let's try it.” Kurt smiled crookedly. 

Logan almost couldn’t believe it. Kurt managed to swoop in and surprise him. Again.

"But, there is something I need to make clear to you."

"Yes?"

"No more of you stringing me along, no more games, we need to try to be more honest with each other."

Logan thought about this, he'd have to really come clean on Mystique, because that concerned him, but some of the things he did in his past, what little he remembered - that Victor alluded to is better left unsaid, besides it's best to wait until he can sort out that mess in his head first. "You're right, Kurt. I'll do my best... I know I've hurt you, but I want to try to make things right between us." 

"All right. And I know I've made my mistakes and I hurt you as well." Kurt thought back to his first crisis of faith during the whole Beyonder event and how he pushed Logan away, and Amanda. "But, I'd really like to try again." 

Kurt went over to Logan then got down onto the thick, lush, red area rug in front of the fire. It was so dark. Kurt was just a deep blue silhouette outlined in flame. Kurt slowly unbuttoned his silk cream shirt and reached for Logan’s hand and put it on his chest right under his neck, he could feel the blood, warm and pulsating under his skin.

Logan gave Kurt a long look before diving in. The suddenness caught Kurt off guard and almost toppled him onto the floor, as Logan was ravishing everywhere he could reach: His lips, his cheeks, the sensitive flesh on his neck and shoulders. Kurt clutched Logan hard as Logan began removing the shirt he started to unbutton. 

Kurt closed his eyes, all those months of wanting Logan was starting to catch him to him. As Logan finished, the shirt slid off his shoulders and onto the floor. Logan put his hand on the side of his face and tilted it back towards him as Kurt looked away. Logan looked at Kurt with desire as he ran his calloused hand down Kurt’s face and chest. Kurt shivered and closed his eyes then nipped Logan’s finger. Logan’s breath caught and he dove in again. 

Kurt yelped as he felt himself being scooped up an lain on the floor. He saw Logan smile warmly above him as he began to remove his plaid shirt. He was slow and teasing in his movements. Kurt gaped in awe as the shirt was discarded leaving the fire to dance across his fair flesh, lightly dusted with dark hair. Kurt wanted to kiss every square inch of that chest. Logan obviously had other ideas as he removed his pants. Kurt slowly did the same with his and lifted up his body to remove the restricting garment and tossed it aside. Logan too was finished. The older mutant pushed Kurt’s thighs aside and rubbed them before settling there. 

Logan pushed down his cock on Kurt’s own throbbing erection and moaned. They both pumped into each other as Kurt pinned one leg behind Logan’s hip to get more pressure. Kurt cried out in bliss, accent thick with lust before he reached for his lovers cock and stroked it lightly. 

Logan sighed at those thick fingers fondling his heated flesh. “I want you so bad." 

"Then what... are you waiting for?" Kurt spit out between breaths as he continued to fondle Logan's erection teasingly. Logan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled playfully.

"Wait... we don't have any lube with us." 

Kurt stopped his teasing and raised himself up on one arm. "Scott's bedroom isn't far from here." He smiled with no small amount of mischievousness.

"Right." Logan smiled and was grateful for Kurt's quick thinking. "I'll be right back." 

When Logan returned his breath caught at the sight of his longtime friend and sometimes lover. At this position he could see Kurt more clearly as he was bathed in a warm glow. His body was the best he’s seen it, chiseled to perfection, chest, abs and belly were taut. And those strong, powerful thighs splayed with that glorious cock jutting out and waiting to be attended to. Kurt looked sharply into Logan’s eyes. Logan’s cock twitched in response and became painfully hard. He wanted nothing more than to sheath himself in his friend’s delicious tightness. He suddenly realized how lucky he was. He wasn't going to screw this up again. 

“Now, Logan, I’m cold. Warm me up.” Kurt smiled brightly, holding his arms open. 

Logan nodded and grabbed the lube as a playful smile spread across his face. He removed the cap, causing a snap to echo in the quietness of the mansion, the noise made what they were about to do more final. The older man coated his cock frantically before spreading some lube on his fingers. He quickly inserted a finger into Kurt’s puckered entrance causing Kurt to squirm even more. By the third finger Kurt cried out as he was slowly being fingered, but just teasingly as Logan made sure not to strike that spot deep within him. No. That was for Logan's cock alone. 

Kurt threw back his head and bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut tight. 

“Mmm… yeah. I think you're ready.” The feral mutant purred. Kurt saw that Logan’s eyes had gone almost completely white. It was something he noticed when they did this. This meant that Kurt was in for a real passionate ride and he couldn’t be happier. 

Logan placed his now readied cock at his entrance. Logan gave him one last hard look before he swiftly pushed himself inside. “Gott.” Kurt’s head fell back onto the rug and he gasped sharply. 

Logan groaned as he felt himself gripped tight, Kurt’s body felt like a vice. “Oh, man. I have a feeling –un- I’m gonna lose myself too quickly.”

Kurt gasped and punctuated it with a delicious moan. “I –uh- also.” 

Logan snarled as he picked up the pace. He finally struck Kurt’s spot after a few more careful thrusts. 

The blue mutant moaned. “Oh, Logan... You feel so good.” 

At that he thrust all the harder. “I've been dreamin' of this.” Logan groaned in turn.

All Kurt could do was cry out in response, he could barely form words as Logan’s now hard and swollen cock was battering that spot that caused him to melt in ecstasy. 

“What – what if someone comes home?” Kurt spit out between gasps before he moaned again.

This caused Logan to be even more aroused if that were possible. He was wondering if Kurt said it for just that reason. The idea of someone walking in to witness such a lustful coupling caused him to almost spend himself right there. Whichever, it worked. 

“Well…” Logan uttered lowly as he looked down at Kurt, “I better not let a moment go to waste.” He said as he thrust several more times. Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around Logan’s hips, pulling him deeper inside. 

“Logan…” The elfin mutant felt the thrusting stop. He opened his eyes as he saw Logan swoop down. “Was?” Kurt felt himself being lifted off the floor again that evening as Logan picked him up and straddled him on his lap. Kurt cried out sharply at this new position. Kurt scrambled for leverage as he felt Logan’s cock penetrate him even deeper. He dug his fingers into Logan’s shoulders and he looked aside again and gasped.

Logan reached for Kurt’s face. “Hey, look at me.” Kurt opened his eyes to look into his lovers smiling face. Logan stroked his cheek before capturing his indigo lips in a searing kiss. Kurt returned the kiss enthusiastically. Kurt draped his arms around Logan’s neck as they moved up and down. Kurt explored Logan’s mouth deeply. And broke away as one particularly well-placed thrust caused him cry out. 

Logan grabbed Kurt’s face again. Apparently not done with their kiss, he nipped Kurt's bottom lip before he pushed his tongue back inside for several more minutes, it reaching every crevice. Once Logan finally released him, Kurt gasped as his breath was taken away. He buried his head in Logan’s shoulder before he nipped the skin there. The blue mutant was now bobbing up and down on Logan’s cock at a furious pace. His tail wrapped around Logan’s waist as he hung on, riding the intense probing. 

“Ungh... Logan.” Kurt hissed the words between moans. 

“Kurt. Oh god, Kurt...” Logan groaned as moist flesh slapped against flesh. The feral mans breaths came out harsh now and uneven. Kurt knew he was close to coming. Logan was also beginning to growl, a sign that Logan reached a point of no return. 

Kurt felt himself turn to jelly as his prostate was battered repeatedly. He too would come soon. At this Kurt tightened his legs and dug in his heels. Kurt threw his head back, and a hoarse cry ripped free from his bruised lips.

Logan was still pounding into him, stubbornly holding on to this wonderful feeling. But he too eventually surrendered to his desire and let out a feral shout. 

Both were panting heavily. Once they gathered themselves they looked back at each other with wide blinking eyes. They could not believe how intense their sex was, their ability to please one another did not disappear all that time apart. Kurt shook his head and smiled mischievously. “You bring out the devil in me, Logan.” 

Logan smiled. “Happily, Mr. Wagner. Happily.”

Logan reached out to Kurt and grabbed him and they both laid back on the carpet. Kurt snuggled up to Logan and kissed the shoulder he bruised.

“C’mere.” Logan suddenly looked serious. 

Kurt reached down and captured Logan’s lips, after he left Logan’s lips he began kissing Logan’s neck and shoulders while lightly fondling a nipple. 

Logan moaned. “Hm? You ready again?” Logan chuckled tiredly.

“Perhaps. Perhaps you are too.” Kurt said softly before he reached for Logan’s cock, lightly stroking it. After he reached his hand down further and played with Logan’s entrance. Kurt smiled as Logan closed his eyes and moaned. Kurt reached his tail out and curled it around the lube and grabbed it. He removed the cap and spread some on his fingers before pushing one thick digit in Logan’s entrance. 

“Kurt…”

Kurt hummed as he slithered down Logan’s body, outlining firm muscles with his lips as he did so. “You’re so handsome, Logan.” 

“Nah.”

Kurt said firmly. “Yes. You are. And I will show you.” He said as he began to push his thick finger in and out of Logan’s tightness and heat. Kurt looked up and saw the pleasure on his face. “Perfekt.” He said as he placed his lips on Logan’s now weeping cock, teasing the slit a bit, causing his bestial lover to squirm. He chuckled before he swooped in and attached his lips to Logan’s now purplish cock, jutting out and begging to be touched by him. 

“Oh God, yeah.” Logan moaned as he reached down and threaded his fingers in Kurt’s hair. 

Kurt continued to finger Logan’s ass as he sucked Logan’s member and gripped the base, sliding his hand up and down. Logan felt overpowered by Kurt’s wicked and clever tongue, and thanked whatever God that he was now in Kurt’s tender mercies again. A well placed thrust caused him to moan, between the relentless probing and that mouth on his cock he finally came with a groan and a sigh. 

“Well…” Logan chuckled.

“You are beautiful when you come, Logan.” Kurt sighed as he was still resting his head on Logan’s thigh.

“Yeah? I’ll take your word for it.” Logan smiled tiredly.

“Gut.” Kurt smiled back. Then he suddenly jumped. “Yeow!”

“What?” Logan shot up too. 

Kurt grabbed his tail and petted it as he looked at the offender accusingly.

“Meeeowrrr.” The cat jumped back as if he was the one attacked. 

Logan laughed as the cat just stared at him all wide-eyed innocence. “Guess he wasn’t satisfied with dinner.” The cat looked at both of them, blinked, then rubbed himself on Logan, then Kurt and sauntered away.

“Ha. Ha.” Kurt said.

Logan’s stomach growled. “Speaking of dinner… You know, we had nothing but ‘Doritos’ since breakfast?” 

Kurt nodded. “Ja. I’m starving.”

“Well, how about you and I wash up quick and get some grub? I want to get something in me.”

Kurt laughed.

“You have a one track mind, Bub.”

^^^

An hour passed before they made there way back to the kitchen. “I don’t feel like cooking and I doubt you do either.”

“Nein. I’m wiped out.” Kurt yawned as he looked at the clock. 11:34. 

Logan rummaged through the fridge drawers and found some cold cuts. Kurt went and got the bread. Kurt held them up. “Rye or Italian?”

“Rye, of course.” Kurt took the Italian. They both made some sandwiches and added some potato chips and pickles to make it a meal. They were about to sit down when Kurt said, “Ah. The beer. How could I forget?”

Logan snorted. “A good roll in the hay will make you forget your own name.”

“Nein. Not too satisfied with yourself.” Kurt handed him a beer. Kurt could still hear the radio faintly in the living room. 

They sat in silence for several minutes as they ate. Then Kurt said, “I wonder what Kitty, Sam or Bobby would think?” Kurt mused aloud.

“About what?”

“About us.”

“I’m not sure.” Logan shrugged.

Kurt pondered some more as he ate some chips.

“Or Jubilee for that matter.” Logan said.

Kurt smiled.“I could see her teasing you for weeks.”

Logan chuckled. “Forget weeks. Months.”

Kurt then started on his pickle and wrapped his lips around it. Logan looked over at Kurt and started to get hard.

“What?”

Kurt raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“You’re making me hard again.”

Logan said as he shifted in his seat, he could feel his pants tightening considerably.

Kurt smiled. “Oh, am I?” Kurt proceeded to suck on the pickle before biting it. “Mmmm.” He laughed when he finished. Logan looked at him, hungry for something other than food now. When Kurt went to the sink to drop off his plate he felt two burly arms wrap around his waste. 

Kurt was in nothing but a robe and a thong. Logan reached under the fabric and fondled Kurt’s ass. Kurt moaned and tilted his head back, laying it on Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt’s.

Kurt panted. “Again. Already?” 

“It’s been almost an hour and a half.” Logan purred. “Got a lot of time to make up for.” 

“Heaven forfend…” Kurt chuckled. 

Logan said nothing and just let out a soft growl as he turned Kurt around and backed him towards the wall.

“Logan? What are you planning?”

Logan was only in a T-shirt and briefs himself. He fingered his lovers robe. “Take this off.”

Kurt blushed and obeyed shrugging his shoulders as he pulled it free and let it fall to the floor. Logan smiled as he kicked the robe aside. “Good boy.” 

Kurt swallowed, his tail flicked once, waiting for Logan’s next command. He heard the music in the distance. It was an intense melody. He had heard it before. 

Logan breathed and said. “Now your underwear.” The wolfish mutant openly gaped as Kurt removed his black and silver thong. Then Logan proceeded to undress himself. When Logan was done he walked over to Kurt and settled each hand on both sides of Kurt’s head, trapping him. He smiled mischievously as he leaned in and licked the tip of Kurt’s ear and whispered. "Think we should stop then?" Logan asked in challenge. 

"Nein. You know me, an incurable adventurer. I'll try most everything once." Kurt closed his eyes and shook lightly in anticipation. "I've been convinced the kitchen would be wasted to be used only for meal p-preparation."

Logan chuckled deeply and lifted Kurt off the linoleum. Following his instincts, the other man wrapped his legs around Logan’s waist. “Oh, that’s it." Logan thrust inside. Kurt cried out, as his spot was struck, still raw from their recent coupling. Logan gripped Kurt’s thighs and spread them as he pumped into Kurt’s narrow, hot channel. 

“So good.” Logan groaned, picking up the pace.

Kurt gasped as he felt Logan’s hard member assault his prostate. Wrapping his arms around his companions back, he dug his chin into Logan’s shoulder. 

Logan was breathing heavily at this point. He could barely control himself. “I wanna see your face, Darlin.’” Cooed the older mutant. Kurt pulled back and looked into Logan’s eyes. He stared at Kurt’s face with a wild intensity, studying his every expression. Logan wanted to hit that spot just to make him do that erotic thing he does with his lip. 

Kurt felt as if he was falling apart from the inside. He wrapped his tail around Logan’s leg for some sort of leverage. He had a mixture of pleasure and agony on his chiseled face. 

“You’re all I need right now.” Logan groaned as he spread Kurt’s legs further and thrust into him. 

Kurt felt his own hard cock crushed against his and Logan’s hard belly. The friction as it was rubbed as he was being penetrated was almost more than he could bear. He continued to cry out softly as his head fell back against the wall. Logan took the opportunity to kiss his neck, nipping the indigo flesh before inhaling Kurt’s unique and musky scent. 

All Logan uttered was a growl as he lost himself in the pleasure of Kurt’s body. He will never get enough of him he thinks. Never tire of Kurt’s wonderful body. Kurt was thinking much the same as he gasped and moaned.

Logan began to chant dirty words in Kurt’s ear, causing Kurt to come closer to orgasm. Heated words of lust and possession filled his pointed ear. The blue mutant could feel Logan’s hands grip his thighs tighter. Kurt felt helpless and trapped in his grip as he continued to be impaled without mercy. _Too much. Too much. I cant…_ “Logan… I’m going to-to – Ah!” Kurt came hard for a second time that night as his penis shot pearly fluid on Logan’s belly.

“Kurt…” Logan was still pushing inside Kurt, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing, egging him on to his own completion. Kurt held on as Logan had his way with him and after several more deep, rough thrusts, Logan too came with a deep animal groan. 

Logan let out a blissful sigh and sagged, almost crushing Kurt against the wall. He then looked over at Kurt before stroking his cheek. He looked at his young lover dreamily before capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Kurt was still wrapped around Logan. The older mutant chuckled and set him down. Kurt was trembling from the aftershocks of orgasm and lost his balance. Logan swiftly grabbed him and steadied him.

“Don’t worry. I've got you. 

“Yes. I believe you do.” Kurt cupped Logan's cheek, “Merry Christmas, Herr Logan.”

“A Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Wagner." Logan replied before reaching in for another kiss.

^^^

It was decided that Kurt was to sleep in Logan’s room that night. They lay awake, both casually watching the snow fall outside. Kurt had his head lying on Logan’s chest and Logan had a cigarette in his mouth, he took a small drag before stroking Kurt’s back and hair. Both had a great look of contentment on their faces. It was the night for the tired and the world weary to steal themselves away in peaceful reprieve. No night was more appropriate for these two X-Men right now, the younger of the two reflected.

“Mmm, this is nice for a change.” Kurt sighed. 

Logan took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the ashtray on the night stand. “I won’t argue that.”

“Now I wish you had asked me sooner, that last time by the lake…” Kurt said softly, laying a light kiss on Logan's chest.

Logan pondered that for a moment. “Would you have taken me up on it then?”

It was Kurt’s turn to think his words over. “Maybe not. You are right, of course, I wasn’t ready. And even if I had taken you up on it… the state I was in, I probably just would have used it as a distraction. It wasn't the right time.”

Logan nodded with a small hum of agreement. 

“I’m glad you did this time, though.”

“Me too, Darlin. Me too.”

“Christmas has always been - " Kurt began to yawn, "My favorite time of year. How wonderful it is… to share it with you again. Good night, Logan.”

“Good night, Kurt. Sleep tight… ” Logan whispered, tightening his arms around his companion before he too drifted off to sleep.

^^^


End file.
